Social Cues
by Debonaire Luman
Summary: To put it mildly, Spock sucks at social cues. (He is a vulcan. Not his fault.) This is what happened when Jim wanted a kiss and Spock didn't notice. Warnings: Rated T for slash (male x male) and kissing!


**Summary: To put it mildly, Spock sucks at social cues. (He is a vulcan. Not his fault.) This is what happened when Jim wanted a kiss and Spock didn't notice.**

**Warnings: Rated T for slash (male x male) and kissing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. You can sleep easier now, can't you?**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Social Cues

Seeing his favorite vulcan made Jim Kirk's mood brighten despite the earlier disappointment of losing the Enterprise, being demoted, and most importantly being separated from Spock. Nevertheless, the sight of said vulcan could have sent him skipping down the station to see him. That, however, would most likely be frowned upon, and thus, Jim refrained. He did, although, sing Spock's name as loudly and obnoxiously as he possibly could, drawing the vulcan's attention (as well as everyone else's).

Spock raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Something you need, Capt- Jim?"

Jim cringed. He was so used to being captain. First officer Kirk just sounded lame.

"Where are you going?" he asked, ignoring Spock's question.

"To my new assignment. And you?"

"Gosh, it sucks they split us up," Jim complained, evading a second question.

"A ship cannot have two first officers. It is only logical that one of us be reassigned," Spock replied.

Jim huffed and continued, "What I'm saying, Spock, is that I'm going to miss you."

He gave Spock that look. That expectant look that never seemed more fitting than when it appeared on his face.

_Kiss me. Come on. Kiss me, Spock. Do it. Kiss me._

He waited... And bounced a little on his heels to punctuate his words. The vulcan was unmoving.

"Aww, Spock," Jim criticized, stalking off in clear annoyance.

"What? Is something wrong?" Spock questioned, trailing after him in confusion.

Yeesh! He could have at least said something! An, "I'll miss you too," or, "See you around," would have been fine! Ugh, vulcans.

Spock stopped following him after about 20 paces to head to his own ship. He didn't want to be late, after all.

"You messed that up, Spock," Uhura sighed, appearing out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?"

"With Capt- With Kirk."

"I don't know what you-"

She whispered something in his ear.

"Are you certain?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. She nodded and left Spock to ponder what she had said.

Jim sat on a stone bench in the port. Gosh, sometimes Spock could really put him out. He should probably get to his ship, but he really didn't want to. At all.

Just then, Spock, the very object of his thoughts, his best friend and partner, the source of his happiness, and currently the antagonizing force in his life walked straight towards him and did not stop until their lips were firmly pressed together. Jim's heart almost stopped. He closed his eyes and kissed back passionately, pulling Spock by the collar to sit beside him. The two completely ignored the shocked stares they received from the people around them.

When they broke apart, Jim sighed in content and beamed delightedly.

"Am I correct in assuming you expected a kiss?" Spock asked.

Jim burst into laughter, "You had to get Uhura to tip you off, didn't you?"

Spock chose to ignore the question which told Jim that was exactly the case. They sat in companionable silence for a moment before the obnoxious beeping of Spock's watch interrupted them.

"Crap, we're almost late!" Jim groaned and scrambled to his feet.

"We should hurry."

"Good thinking," he teased.

"It is only logical," Spock explained, obviously not picking up on the sarcasm.

Jim shook his head in disbelief, "It was a- never mind... Anyway, good luck."

"You too, Jim."

"See you around," Jim smiled and nudged him on the arm.

"I hope so," Spock replied. His lips curved into the smallest smile for some strange reason. Jim noticed it and fought the urge to tackle him in another kiss.

Instead, they shook hands and sped off in opposite directions, both in an undeniably better mood.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! This is obviously where that scene in Into Darkness was going. Alright, not really. But we can dream! Yeah!

I'm tired, okay?

Well, I'd better stop before I hurt myself. Thank you for reading! And thank you in advance for reviewing because I know you will!

Heh. See you later.


End file.
